


RUSH HOUR.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, and how his arousal increases, i based this off of my headcanon, long story short, that draco is hypersensitive, this is gonna end in pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: - in which my headcanon of draco being hypersensitive becomes a fic![ draco malfoy x harry potter ][ alternate universe ][ groundbreaking- | teia © 2018 ]





	RUSH HOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> i have this headcanon that draco is hypersensitive.  
> that when harry kisses his neck, instead of going weak in the knees, his head tips back into harry’s and his body curls back into his as he lets out a long moan because ‘fuck, that felt good.’  
> and that’s why in the start of their relationship, they kept stuff they did simple and not too intense, and why it was draco who initiated most of stuff they did because if harry did, draco would’ve been a goner.  
> and i feel like it’s all manageable..until at one point; when harry goes back to work.   
> draco could gotten by with a simple wank whenever he felt horny at home,, bUT the day harry went back, the department was on a case that required full attention and everyone assigned to it could not leave until it was completed.  
> so.  
> this drives both of them mad;  
> harry’s all like, ‘i hope draco’s okay, etc..’ he misses those nights were he’d cooked dinner and draco would come in trying to steal some of the already cooked parts and harry would swat his hand away and they’d either end up playing around in the kitchen or would eat what hadn’t been burnt or thrown at one another.   
> or where moments harry would be reading and Draco would fling himself into harry, smack the book away and be like, ‘pay attention to me now  
> or where for no special’ and harry would; not because draco said so, but that’s because harry know that this is his boyfriends way of asking to snuggle without actually asking.  
> and harry also began to miss those nights were without no special reason, they would dress and go out for a night out in the town and simply enjoy one another’s company.
> 
> and draco’s flung into harry’s side of the bed all like, ‘how dare potter leave and abandon me like this? he knows i haven’t a clue as do how that muggle oven thing works. he’s left me to starve, etc..’  
> he rants about harry outloud but in the inside, he really fucking misses him. he misses his hugs and his smile and just damn near everything about him but when he feels like he’s about to cry, he starts to rant.  
> and soon, a lot of time passes and while it trains harry in the absence, it driven draco mad because at his point, he just wants harry to burst open the door, fling him into the bed and fuck him senseless.
> 
>  
> 
> now, eventually, the department opens up the way to talk to family, so the communication between the two continues (in this, while harry did give draco back his wand, since he won it from him, the wand no longer accepts him as the master and no one will make one for him.) 
> 
> it’s fine at first. but the more harry appears to the scren straight back from extensive training, with sweat trickling down his forehead&his curly black hair matted to his it, breathing heavily (he’ll occasionally pop on with tightened jaws that show off his jaw muscles), and with the sweat seeping through his t-shirt and outlining his fit chest, the more draco wants to run off scream and bang his head into a wall because ‘this! is! becoming! unbearable!’ 
> 
> so the convos becoem more strained; draco’s now less responsive (harry thinks he’s mad at him, draco’s just trying to prevent from outright screaming out on the screen) and harry’s more shifty in hisseats (things are so uncomfortable.) but ONE day during a talk, draco’s walking around the kitchen, telling him about something and he stops his toes and harry thnks for a moment that it sound slike a moan (i mean did his head go back like that, and the literal fucking expresion on his face, i mean-) / the convo ends. harry tries not to think about it but soon he’s overthinking it but didn’t want to question it / then one day, draco calls him, literally begin to come back home because he can’t take it anymore and-
> 
> | okay, this headcanon is absolute shit so i’m gonna go write a fic for this to explain it more. }

Draco Malfoy has a secret.  
He's a bit hypersensitive.

It isn't bad;  
As long as Harry doesn't sexually touch him.  
Which he does.  
Very often.  
As causes Draco's body to curl back into his, and for his eyes to roll back as he relishes in the pleasure.

It isn't bad;  
As long as he isn't around Harry.  
Which he is.  
Every night in their shared home.  
Which probably why neither can sleep enough, or take a proper shower together.

And it isn't bad;  
As long as he doesn't think about Harry.  
Which he does, already.  
But it gets worse when Harry goes back to work,  
and the case he's on requires him to stay until it's completed.

That leaves Draco alone at home for days.

He went mad after the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this!  
> -teia


End file.
